The drunk afectonate Mesmer
by Lostgirllove
Summary: this story is about vex and kenzi the time after defeating the geruda but i thought it would be more fun for vex to keep his powers, this is an ongoing story and i would appreciate it if the readers would either send me a private message or review of what ,you the reader, would enjoy reading thank you, enjoy :)
1. Bloody TV signal !

**Hi fans of Kenzie/Vex I hope you enjoy my hopefully ongoing story set about the time vex was living with Bo and Kenzie without the loss of vex's Mesmer powers.**

It had been weeks since the killing of the Garuda and Kenzie's arm hasn't been any better than vex's temper when being bet at robot hookers by Kenzie. Sometimes she thought he just might force her to kill herself, as there were weapons lying about all over the place, but he soon calmed down by the sarcastic voice of the little human "calm down vexie, you'll get your knickers in a twist" and they'd both laugh it off, but the words he should have said would stay in his mind. After all he was dark fae, he shouldn't go apologising to a silly little human, as much as he wanted to.

Bo was at the dhal and Kenzie was left alone with vex, who was seemingly annoyed at the poor TV signal throwing nachos at the screen and yelling how he helped defeat the garuda and he deserved a better TV, while Kenzie came thumping down the stairs in a clear white fluffy robe, as she was about to get into a soothing bath before she was disturbed but vex's overruling rant,

"yo!, vex I'm trying to relieve my stresses by bathing but all I can here is you screaming your head off about a TV, what's up with that?!" questioning vex with her eyebrows high up her head looking serious standing in front of him,

"well, first of all darlin' you lucky I'm angry or id av you opening that robe wivout a choice, which by the way I fink ya look stunnin' in" adding In a cheeky wink before carrying on his sentence now more seriously as his voice slightly raised, "and secondly this bloody TV is startin' to piss me off, remind me to hook you up with my good friend Steve, he works wonders on the technical stuff." Turning back to the TV,

"Fine you do that! But do you think that by any chance I'll be able to actually have a calming bath at some point tonight?" walking up the stair case hoping that vex would realise that it was a rhetorical question,

Vex shot up off the red couch to Kenzie's side holding her hips that sent a shiver down Kenzie's spine as he whispered in her ear, "well I can accompany you if that's what your hintin' at love, I give the best massages when in the tub," he said almost sarcastically but Kenzie pushed him back with a sharp answer,

"You wish!" but realizing she on some level wanted his hands to stay on her small waist.

Vex pulled back and as normal acted as if he didn't care with a big smirk on his face as he let out loud "WOO HOO, look who's touchy." Teasing her as much as possible as Kenzie continued to walk up the stairs carelessly giving him the middle finger as vex laughed and returned to the couch.


	2. the drunk affectionate mesmer

An hour later after what happened with Kenzie at the bottom of the stairs he began to wonder, lying on the velvet red sofa that he now called a bed, did she fell the spark when he touched her small waist like he did? He needed to stop thinking about the human girl who was upstairs. He needed to go somewhere loud that could overtake the thoughts in his head, so he thought to himself, "where is the loudest place he could possibly go?" Then his answer sprung to mind, he owned a Goth club! He grabbed his key to his Porsche and got in the shiny black car outside the shack of a home and left without a note to say where he was. no body could possibly care where he was to go. Just then Kenzie came racing down the stairs,

"yo vex!, BoBos asleep and I'm bored, wanna play robot hookers?" as she looked round the room she realised that the handsome Mesmer was nowhere to be seen, "vex?" she said concerned and confused about where he could be. "Fine, I'm going to your club to drink follow if you want, but not in a creepy way like a stalker." She said calmer now grabbing Bo's car keys heading out the door.

XXX

Now both in the club and unaware of each other's presence vex lead himself up to his original spot upstairs in the V.I.P fae only area ,where he sat on the rail looking down on all the humans that were completely unaware of the terrors surrounding them, unlike Kenzie who knew of these "terrors" around her. However, no matter how loud the music he couldn't forget about her. Just thinking about her soft pale skin and her sleek black hair made his spine tingle. Suddenly his posture perked up and his eyes widened in excitement, a huge smile grew upon his face as he saw those piercing blue, ice eyes looked up at him from near the bar.

Over at Kenzie's end her heart throbbed in relief that he was safe and in her sight. Although she was scared of him for his power it made him all the more attractive to her. She watched as he jumped off the rail causing a dramatic scene, after all he was dark fae he needed to show that he was the cool club owner in charge, literally, as he used his Mesmer power to make a pathway for himself as he made his way up to the intrigued human.

"Since when do you come here little human?" he said with a smug look on his face as he allowed the crowd to resume their dancing confused about what happened,

"Well I needed somewhere to take my mind off things, so I could think…" she said being cut off by the confused looking Mesmer,

"Hang on a minute, you wanted somewhere to think so you came to a Goth club with nothing but crooked valentine cranked up to high volume?"

"Well fine I came here to drink my ass away." She confessed to him looking over to the bar behind the handsome man's figure,

"Right, so a black orgasm then?" he said with a smirk on his face until Kenzie's eyes widened in disbelief, he rolled his eyes and reassured her with the words "the drink darlin', but if you're interested I have a private room upstairs." He said winking at her that led her to give out a small giggle, too embarrassed to realise he wasn't being sarcastic.

They both made their way over to the bar drowning themselves in laughter, whisky, vodka and who know what else. They both stopped for a while and looked at each other understanding how they both felt about one another then to break the unfamiliar attention Kenzie addressed that they were both a little tipsy and should go home before Bo begins to worry, and vex agreed. as they were both too drunk to drive they decided it was a wise choice to catch a cab back to the shack ,but then Kenzie stressed the situation that if she went home the doors were probably locked and Bo may have thought that they were both still in the house, vex agreed to that too and suggested that they both go back to his mansion, as he still owned it but didn't go there because if he stayed to long the Morgan, who he's been hiding from as he fought along the light fae, would make an it was the only choice. He paid the cab and it caught his attention that he would be sleeping in the same bed as Kenzie for a whole night, with this thought his eyes light up as he opened the door. Kenzie still failing to uplift herself from the cab seat laughed at her own stupidity as vex stumbled towards her picking her up in his arms in a princess-bridal motion and carried her up the steps through the one of the two double doors closing it shut with one swift kick of his leather ankle-high boot. Kenzie looked around at the huge hall and with her arms still wrapped around vex's neck for support as she said in amazement,

"Holy fudge balls dude, this place is amazing!" her eyes still a little droopy, then asked with a little more seriousness "are we going to share a bed ?"

"Well yeh, unless you'd preferred me to sleep on the floor?" he said with concern but a little humour that hinted he wanted to stay with her. And she felt the same way.

"You can sleep in the bed with me, on one condition…" she paused for a moment to see vex's head pick up and his eyes meet hers, "you keep me warm." She said smiling at him, looking into his deep brown eyes hoping he'd say yes. He didn't reply.

He walked up the white mar ball staircase to the beautiful black and white bedroom with a whole wall that was completely made of glass looking out over the city night life. He laid Kenzie on the huge super king-sized bed and pressed a button on the remote, allowing the drapes to automatically close over the beautiful, colourful view. He removed Kenzie's tight corset that lay around the tiny bodice and allowed her oversized black t-shirt, which he realised was his own, to bag over her small body. He then separated her close-fitting jeans from her legs and put her legs inside the silk duvet cover. He laid next to her as she nestled into his chest, and he held her held her tightly close to himself. They both experienced a love greater than they've ever known. Vex, in all of his centuries of being alive never felt love so true to his heart, but he knew he couldn't let her know this. Bloody hell! He's dark fae damn it, he should never feel this way about anyone. But he did.


	3. The shower to be enjoyed

It was the morning after the both of them got drunk together .sleeping innocently on vex's huge bed. The dark fae Mesmer awoke from his comfortable position and lay with his arms around the sweet human girl's waist, brushing her skin gently with his fingers, staring at her in her sleep he couldn't help but to kiss her forehead now stroking her smooth cheeks as he smiled. She woke up looking into his brown eyes when the sudden realisation hit her, giving her a confused expression on her face, as she asked him,

"Where are my clothes?!" as she only wore Vex's baggy black top and black lace underwear. Vex held her shoulders as he caressed her face with his warm hands. He began outlining her lips with his fingertips as he then gently kissed her on her neck. "VEX! STOP!, where are the rest of my clothes?!" she stressed loudly pushing herself from his chest. Now sitting at the side of the bed she looked around wondering of what happened the night before.

"well I thought I was duin' you a favour, I thought you might be uncomfortable in all that leather, as much as it turned me on." He told her politely, moving closer to her ,moving his finger around the rim of her underwear. Suddenly she sprang of the bed, worried, scared and in pain of her brutal hangover. He stood up behind her grasping her hips. Pulling her towards himself, he breathed on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She turned around in anger, now a few inches more away from him, as he still kept a tight grip around her staring into her eyes with a smug smile on his face. As much as she wanted him she knew she couldn't. Her eyebrows pulled together as if to warn him to back away, but he just moved closer to her face and whispered into her ear, "come on love, you know you like it" he teased. She built up the strength allowing herself to pull away from his tight grasp and warmth of breathing on her neck she helplessly enjoyed.

She looked at him gritting her teeth but thinking to herself 'I wish I were fae' .with rage she screamed, "NO! IM HUMAN ITS NOT ALLOWED VEX! Damn it leave me alone!" She began pounding on his chest collapsing to her knees as she cried hysterically. as vex kneelt down in front of her she clutched his fish netted vest as he held her close stroking her hair and shushing her calm. The Mesmer was distraught as seeing his beloved human break down in front of his very eyes,

"listen kenz," he said worriedly holding her cheeks to support her head so both their eyes would meet, as she sniffled trying to overlook the blur that covered her eye pupils, as he continued to finish his sentence, "I feel things when I'm around you, and I know I shouldn't but I do," he paused with a worried look on his face before on-going the surprising words, seeming to fall from the tip of his tounge, "I mean me a bloody dark fae ,feared of all I don't give a bloody damn about those poxy fae rules, I'm dark I don't have to care!" he said humouring the tear-filled girl that clanged to him like a new puppy. His sentence lead her to let out a slight giggle as she smiled wiping her drowned face with the back of her hand. "now I suggest you go take a shower and clean yourself up, I'm not taking you back looking like that when i know for a fact your bestie, the succu-bunny, would literally chop my balls off!, and I have a feeling we might be needing those" giving her a wink pulling her to her feet as she smiled meaningfully at him before walking over to the exposed black marble bathroom.

Kenzie allowed herself to let go of all of her troubles as the Luke-warm flow of water bounced off her white, fair skin as she closed her eyes smoothing her hair down her back, thinking of the kind heart-warming words vex had spoken to her. Oh my, did vex really admit to her face that her had feelings for her? The thought of this made her smile grow even bigger across her face.

_Meanwhile, vex was also thinking of his words. He felt happiness spread through his body. Just wondering what it'd be like to kiss her, not on her neck ,that meant nothing to him, he wanted to feel her lips against his. He touched his lips at the thought before deciding to greet Kenzie as she showered. He walked through the white door seeing her head and beautifully shaped body turned from him behind the half fuzzy glass that averted his eyes from that which shouldn't be seen. He didn't notice that she knew he was there. So he turned round back towards the door. Kenzie looked over her shoulder seeing he was now standing in the opening of the door facing out towards the bed they had both spent the night in, remembering how it felt to be held in his arms. She stepped out of the shower naked and free. He turned around in shock to see the beautiful woman in front of him walking quickly towards him, pulling him down to her height kissing him all the more passionately…_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i promise that is not the end I will continue to do many more i'm open to any suggestions to what people want to happen next :) both critasism or thoughts to improve welcome **

**thanks for reading :)**


	4. The bathtub disturbance

Vex opened his eyes to notice himself lying on the king-sized bed, realising that he just awoke from an all-too-good-to-be-true dream. Moments after Kenzi strutted out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go, looking at him with a slight smirk on her face as she asked,

"Nice dream? I heard you talking in your sleep saying 'god your beautiful' in a slightly peculiar way," pausing to wink at the stretched out Mesmer that spread across the bed ,as she raised her one eyebrow before continuing, "Who you dream about vexy?"

"Well you know me. I have to amuse myself somehow." He replied mimicking her wink.

"EWW, too much detail dude. I'm ready when you are, just need to grab my coat." Turning away from him as she forgot she had left her coat in the back of Bo's car. She relieved a sigh and stressed to him that they had to return back to his club to get the cars they left in the parking lot idly.

"already ahead of you darlin', the driver has already brought my car round from the club. So we will use my beauty to go get you precious besties disappointment car back before she notices." He told her, looking bored staring down at his phone, as he walked past her as if she wasn't there.

As they both got outside heading towards the car, Kenzi shivered wrapping her arms around herself to produce some heat to her skin that the hairs stood upon. The Mesmer tuned to notice her actions that caused him to change direction and walk towards her as he took off his long tailed leather jacket and wrap it around the frozen girl's arms. She could still feel the warmth of vex's body heat that lingered on his coat that now cloaked around her small arms. She breathed in the scent of leather and allowed a smile to appear on her face. "Thanks vex" she responded to him in a smooth voice.

"Don't mention it love. I don't feel that cold and by the way you can keep that if ya like. I've had it a long time, I feel I should move on from it now." He said sarcastically pretending to feel sad from the parting of his beloved coat as he smiled down at her. "Wanna drive? Got a bih of a hangover, and I wouldn't dream of smashing up my darling beauty" he said as he stroked the top of his car.

"Dude. You serious?! Sure as hell ill drive it!" she screamed out in excitement.

"Be careful not to hurt her, she's delicate." He stressed to her teasing her with the keys, pulling them back before she could clench them in her tiny fists as he saw the happiness in her ice blue eyes, telling her in a serious manner "CAREFULLY" before handing her the shiny Porsche panarema key with regret of his earlier offer. But he couldn't tell her she can't drive it now. Not after the excitement it brought to her. Kenzi darted into the car after pulling vex to her level as kissed him on the cheek smiling in a way he'd never seen her smile before. He knew she loved his car and she always wanted to drive it, this he knew more than anything. They both entered the car happy and unknowingly in love. Vex turned on the stereo and blasted Kenzi's favourite song on high volume, not caring about his now worse head ache present from the hangover fairy, as Kenzi began to sing out the words playing from the heavy metal song that made her eyes light up.

As she stepped out the car, arriving at carpe Noctem, her face dropped in disappointment looking at her car in horror. Having to stop driving vex's Porsche only to start driving the car she possessed was like torture to her. Vex stood by the Porsche and held the bridge of his nose wondering if what he was about to say was a good idea,

"Fine. Get back in the car." With the sound of fear in his voice. As Kenzi turned to face him she slung herself on his car giving it a hug closing her eyes. "Oi, don't get your human prints on her. Do you know how hard it is to get her clean? I'll get my driver to bring round succu-bunny's car." He said as he entered the car. She gave a huge smile as she got back in the car caressing the wheel. Vex rolled his eyes and ordered her to drive the car, "come on then love I haven't got all bloody day!" Kenzi started the car and put on some sunglasses she had extracted from the glove compartment.

As they arrived to their home and Kenzi lay herself on the steering wheel refusing to let go. Vex went around the other side of the car using his powers to make her get out as she held out the car keys. Taking them from her hand he quickly locked the door and made his way to the wooden door ready to enter the house, leaving Kenzi behind with a sulk on her face. He sighed and the rolled his eyes as he forced her to walk through the door with his over ruling powers.

As they walked in Bo rushed to her side after punching vex in the arm letting him give out a little whine. "Where the hell were you, I was so worried!" she said very concerned as to where the Mesmer had taken her.

"Chill Bo-Bo, I'm fine we got drunk and crashed at vex's totally awesome mansion." She reassured, not realising how it sounded out loud. Bo began to march towards vex in anger but he stopped her using his powers, making her go to the bottle of red that lay on the island top. Under the command of his power, she grabbed the wine handing it over to vex,

"It's not how it sound, she complicated it. Nothing happened. Thanks for the wine by the way love I never usually drink at this time of day, but since you offered…" as he threw his head back drinking the contents of the transparent bottle that rested in his hand as he allowed his other rest that held Bo in place.

Bo turned to look at Kenzie looking for a confirmation. "As he said" reassuring her best friend she put her hand on Bo's shoulder giving her a little hug. "Now, if you don't mind I'm gunna go soak in a nice hot bubble bath." After having a kiss on the cheek by Bo.

"Well I'm going to go see my super-hot girlfriend while you do that, it's driving me crazy not being around her. You hurt her and ill chop of your balls!" she threatened towards vex after pulling away from Kenzi, who was now halfway up the stairs, and walked through the door.

Vex fell back on the couch. Whilst up stairs Kenzie got into her robe as she waited for her bath to fill. She walked up to her full length mirror, pinning back her hair into a bun. After that she hit the play button on her laptop, allowing her favourite band play through the speakers. she turned back looking at the door to make sure no one was there and began to head back towards the bathroom. She let her soft, fluffy, white robe hit the ground before soaking into the hot bath. She closed her eyes letting the music and water soak over her as she relaxed only to be disturbed by a certain Mesmer hanging about in the doorway. Luckily for her the bubbles covered over what she didn't want him to see. "VEX! What the hell are you doing!?" she screamed at him.

Taking no notice of her scream he walked over to her placing himself on the side of the bathtub before responding, "don't worry darlin'. It's not like I can see any of the good bits. Though I am tempted to slide in with you" winking at as he scooped a hand full of bubbles and blew them towards her as they hit her face.

"Do you mind? Turn around and hand me a towel!" as she pointed to the towel that lay on top of the toilet lid, waiting for her to hide herself with.

"Fine. Bloody women are always so private." He mumbled under his breath. He slugged himself towards the towel and walked back to Kenzi holding it out ready to wrap it around her.

Before she stood she ordered "no peeking". Vex rolled his eyes and clenched them shut as she bent down to unplug the bath. But of course, its vex for crying out loud! He slightly opened one eye and grinned down at her, averting his eyes before she noticed. Taking the towel from him she wrapped the fluffy clean towel around herself, allowing him to look again.

"I don't see why you hide yourself from me." He stated to her walking back into her room. Until a loud 'OUCH' came from the bathroom. Running into the room he saw that Kenzi was injured sitting on the floor. "What in bloody good god's name did you do now?" Trying to hide his concern.

"I ... ankle realy hurts!" She cried with visible pain on her face and in her voice.

"Can you stand?" no longer hiding his concern he held out his hand offering help.

She looked up at him noticed his frown on his head and slightly smiled at his unusual unease for her. "No I don't think so. Will you help me?like take me to a hospital or something?"

"Of course I will you daft human" looking at her face now with a smile on his face as his frown had loosened up.

"I hope you're strong" she joked,

"Darlin' I'm strong enough to carry five of you" as he held up his arm and flexed it with pride smirking at her. She tried as hard as possible to not show her shock and attraction for him but she just blushed, withholding the urge to touch his huge bicep. He dropped his flex and held out his arm for Kenzi to grab onto. As she lifted herself up she almost fell back down if it went for vex lifting her into his arms for the second time like a princess...


	5. right, to the hospital then?

His arms around her like a night and shining armour only to be broken with a thud as she landed on her bed. "Just when I thought you were being nice again" she rolled her eyes at him as he was walking out the door only to turn around and see the frown on her face.

"Well I thought I'd leave you to get dressed, besides I'm more of the person to rip clothes off a girl not put them on a girl. But if you insist I could stay to watch you?" He winked at her along with a little grin that appeared on his face.

"Well I could use a hand" she looked up blushing at her request.

"Well why didn't ya just say love, I'm not one to pass on the invitation to see you naked." In his usual cheeky voice, showing a smile.

"You know what just forget it if your gunna be a creep." she paused Looking down at her towel in anger.

"Fine I won't make any more snide comments. It'll only just take the fun out of it anyway. What do you need?" he asked walking over to her desk.

"I need you to go in the 3rd from last drawer and get me out some…" pausing she blushed and rolled her eyes before continuing as vex opened the draw and threw a pair of laced black pants and matching bra at her. "Well turn around" she rolled her hand in a circular motion with her serious look on her face as he grinned his usual grin before turning around. As soon as his eyes had averted away from her she threw on her offcourse sexiest underwear that vex could find and sighed as she forgot to ask him to get her a t-shirt, but the towel was far out of her reach as she'd thrown it on the ground thinking she had a shirt nearby. This meant vex would see her in her underwear she thought to herself trying her best not to smile at her thought. "Yo, could you like throw me a shirt or something from off the stool by my desk." He turned around catching a glimpse of the vulnerable girl before stopping to get her t-shirt. "Ahhh, don't look!" she yelped but really she knew deep down she wanted him to see her exposed flesh and sexy lingerie.

"Well how do you expect me to help you then?!" he said with frustration.

"well you don't need to look at me to throw them me" she replied trying her best to seem angry.

"Fine. Nice undies by the way, didnt know you were so..., raunchy" he teased her that was followed by a cheeky wink.

"Just shut up and get me that shirt and the shorts over there" she pointed over to the top of the drawers, not noticing he now had his back to her.

"where the shorts?" he said looking confused as he scanned the room before his eyes catched the black ripped shorts that lay across the desk. "Thanks for your help by the way. Although I wasn't too sure where 'there' was." He said in his usual sarcastic voice.

"Well I did point!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Oh well that helps, even though I was told not to look at you just yet. i did have my back to you you know" he addressed to her as she sat behind him slumped on the edge of the bed. He threw the clothes behind him and stormed out of the room and mumbled "ive seen you I your underwear before any way when I was nice enough not to look at anything else, which was unbelevely hard". Kenzi could not make out his words but she knew that it was a comment about the night she stayed at his home.

He left her to get her self-dressed, which was not easy to do on her own, while downstairs he walked to the kitchen island and grabbed the red wine. He spinned off the lid and just as he was about to take a swig of the bitter liquid… "Vex?!" a sweet voice called out to him. "Bloody hell woman, what now?!want my blood?" he shouted back before releasing a sigh from his body while he walked towards the bottom of the stairs leaving the bottle of wine back on the counter. "A little help would be appreciated. You know as I can't actually walk." She nagged to him. He grunted and dragged himself up the stairs where Kenzi was sat on the top stair picking at her nails. When she looked up, her eyes lit up and she gave him a big smile. Vex, still a little angry, tossed her over his shoulder and slowly walked down the stairs as Kenzi called him Shrek. The comment left them both giggling and changed the atmosphere from angry to love.

When they got outside to the Porsche he gently put her in the passenger seat and stepped back before bowing to her. "Gentle enough this time me-lady?" he joked to her that left her grinning as he shut the door. He dragged himself, into the driver's side and said "right, to the hospital then?" not needing an answer and sped off to the local hospital. He handed Kenzi the phone, "best to call your beloved succu-bunny before she worries and tries to cut off my special friends again."

**i would like to take this oportunity to say im not the best speller, however i knew how to spell kenzi's name but kenzi was the automatic spell checker. thank you for the review that allowed me to notice so i could change it :) i will post more stories and hope you enjoy them. any ideas as to where the story would like to go please pm me or give a review :) enjoy.**


	6. Where a broken foot could lead you

**first of all i would like to thank a guest to the website the the review post about my spelling in Kenzi's name, i have now changed it and it was just the problem if Kenzie automatically being on my laptop, carry on regardless and enjoy :) ~**

Back at the Dhal,

"There's my granddaughter, I was wondering when you were going to show." Trick smiled politely at Bo as she seated herself at the bar next to Dyson. Tricks eyes scanned the door as Bo was seated, looking confused he asked Bo, "where's kenzi? I haven't seen her in a while. She seems to be spending a lot of time with Vex, it concerns me." He pointed out as the worry lines grew on his fore head.

"I agree Bo. I miss her." Dyson agreed lowering his head to down stare at his drink.

"Well, I don't know what to say. They're probably just playing robot hookers again." She rolled her eyes and they all giggled at the thought of kenzi rubbing in Vex's face that she'd won. "or maybe she's at the hospital with Vex!?" looking down at her phone in concern running to the door. Dyson's head had lifted and Tamsin walked over from the middle of playing a light fae for a drink in concern too.

"Wait Bo, do you want me to come? Vex can't stop me from killing him if I'm in wolf form." Dyson suggested to the worried succubus.

"Good idea. Get in the car, I'll call the rest of you if I have any news." She replied to Tamsin and trick as she followed the angered wolf that lead himself outside to Bo's car.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"I've texted her but I think she's bringing Dyson." Kenzi said with a worried look on her face at the annoyed look that laid upon Vex's face.

Suddenly Dyson powered though the white doors in anger and ran to Kezi's side. Before he could do anything Vex mesmerised Dyson still before he was out of his control with one hand and with the other he made Bo sit calmly down so a scene was not made. Kenzi's face showed nothing but shock by Dyson's burst through the doors,

"Why assume I've done something wrong, all I've done is help her while you've been gallivanting with you bloody girlfriend" Vex retaliated with a stare hooked on kenzi,

"He's right Bo, Vex has done nothing but help me. I slipped in the bathroom as I was getting out the tub and he just brought me here that's all. " she said calmly as she reassured both Dyson and Bo, as she stroked Dyson's arm the worried expression on both their face dropped to look guilty. Vex dropped his guard as kenzi lowered his hand with her own. Bo stayed seated but Dyson stood up in front of vex and growled, "Why did you block me and Bo from our actions?"

"Why do you think, I needed you to hear what actually happened before the succubus tore my bloody balls off or you ripped my throat out." Vex explained. Just then a nurse called out Kenzi's name, she stood up and grabbed vex's hand to follow her as she hopped. Vex put his arms around kenzi's waist to support her hops. Bo and Dyson turned to follow her. In anger kenzi turned in to Bo and Dysons confused look,

"NO, how dare you Bo? You always jump to the wrong conclusions, like back at the clubhouse when I walked in with vex, you immediately thought he took advantage of me!" Kenzi turned back to face the nurse.

"Kenzi, I'm sor…" before she could finish her sentence Kenzi snapped back to her and hissed, "NO! Vex has done nothing wrong. I'm tired of being treated like a child just because I'm human. Were done here, there's too many people around for this right now, I'll talk to you back at the clubhouse." And she continued to hop towards the nurse with Vex's arm around her waist and her arm around his neck for support, leaving both Bo and Dyson in shocked from her words.

While they both waited anxiously for the x-ray results vex looked at her with frustration on his face as she picked at her nails as he wondered to himself, why did she stand up for me back in the waiting room?, He needed to know. "Why did you do that?" vex asked confused and shocked, she smiled at him as her eyes met his,

"Because vex, when we were at your amaze-balls beautiful house…" letting them both have the time to giggle before continuing with her sentence, "You told me you have feelings for me. Besides, how could I not stick up for you when you have helped me so much, I could list the reasons, the times you've helped me. She calls herself unaligned when clearly she's light. She doesn't even try to get along with you. They don't see the sweet person you are like I do. Even though you can be a tool sometimes, no one else can see who I see in you." Looking up at him they both smiled at each other. Vex felt a strike of warmth hit him. He can't feel this way but he couldn't help it. He loved her. Kenzi's heart throbbed, she felt as if her heart would appear through her chest Asif she were a cartoon character from Loony-Toons.

"I told you I do, but the question in my head is, do you have feelings for me too love?" his eyes locked on hers waiting for an answer to his question as he trembled in fear. She held Vex's hand and looked down at her hand as she softly began to play with his hand that laid in hers in silence. Vex stared down at her playing with his hand and sighed at the thought that she doesn't have feelings for him. At his sigh she pulled him down to her level and put her hands on his face as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away and began to play with his hand again as she expressed to him "I don't have feelings for you Vex, I have love for you." They both smiled at each other as the nurse walked in to tell them the news of her injured foot…

** I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter ill post another anyone has ideas as to where this story could lead in the next chapter, please let them known all ideas are welcomed :)**


	7. She loves him, dosen't she?

As the nurse walked in their eyes spun to follow her as they awaited for the news.

"Okay then, do you see this little thing here? "The woman asked as she pointed to a bone on the x-ray that she had placed on the screen for them to see earlier.

"Yeh so what's wrong. Am I going to die or what?" kenzi stressed looking at the x-ray.

"No your fine, but your ankle has a high ankle sprain and this makes it difficult to treat."

"So what does that mean, what's a high ankle thingy?" Kenzi's eyes widened in concern.

"In a high ankle sprain, the ligaments that connect the two lower leg bones together are injured," she said as she pointed to the sprain on the x-ray "The location is higher up the leg, it is usually associated with a higher degree of injury, and requires a longer time to recover" she addressed to the worried girl that sat on the table next to a very attractive man. "How did yo come to sprain your ankle again?" she asked looking down at a clip board ticking all of the boxes and circling things.

"I… umm…. Slipped, in the bathroom" kenzi retorted shaking her head in confusion thinking if that was what actually happened.

"You don't seem too sure of that? "The woman put down her clipboard and raised her eyebrows at kenzi.

Kenzi clutched vex's hand and both the nurse and vex looked down at her hand growing tighter to him. Vex's eyes melted on her face. He smiled at her as he filled with warmth and happiness. "So what is going to happen then darling because we need to get home to sort things out with her bestie?" he said sharply looking back at the nurse, he knew what she was implying, he wouldn't dream of it.

"Well…" kenzi cut off the nurse before asking "what do you mean?" kenzi asked in concern.

"Well, usually its athletes that get a high ankle sprain unless the ankle has continuously been… abused or used mostly for running." Her eyes turned to the Mesmer who was looking at the scared human sitting on the table.

"Actually I do a lot of running because I have a busy job." Kenzi addressed without breaking contact.

"Ok. This is what we're going to do, your boyfriend could help doing this…" before she could continue this time vex had cut off her sentence,

"I'm not… were not…" he was then cut off by kenzi,

"Its ok sweetie." As she smiled at him and turned back to the nurse. "What he's trying to say is I live with my sister so she'll be doing most of the help." She smiled politely and told the nurse to continue.

" I was saying. We will protect the ankle from further injury with a sprint or wrap, Use a compression wrap to minimize swelling, your sister will need to apply ice packs for 15-20 minutes, 3-4 times a day, use a pillow or cushion to elevate the affected leg as much as possible during the day and while sleeping at night, so I think it's best if your boyfriend to stay with you over night to check your leg stays on a pillow. We will also give you Aspirin, ibuprofen, and naproxen that may relieve pain and reduce inflammation. Is that ok with you?" she asked after finishing her long list of chores.

"Erm… yeh of course." Kenzi smiled.

"So well get the doctor to apply a cast shortly so if you could follow me. Oh, and in the meantime you'll have to stay in this." She added, pulling out a wheel chair. Kenzi's eyes opened wide and she looked at vex who was trying not to laugh. She broke his laughter buy hitting him in the arm when the nurse was standing in the hall waiting for them.

"Ouch! Alright love don't get your knickers in a twist." He giggled.

"Erm excuse me nurse!?" Kenzi shouted until the nurse came into the room. "Can't sheep-shagger here just pick I up or something?" kenzi joked.

"Oi ill have you know I've never in my life shagged an animal, to what I know of anyway." Vex sarcastically commented. Kenzi laughed trying to ease the tension that the nurse was feeling.

"He's just joking, ha-ha." She laughed as she kicked vex in the leg still waiting for a response from the nurse.

"No if afraid not." She said walking out rolling her eyes.

Vex lifted her into the wheelchair and whispered to her as he pushed her through the door, "_don't forget pain turns me on sweetheart, don't want a Mesmer with a stiffie now do we?"_ following the nurse through the hall.

Xxxx

Soon enough they were on their way back to Bo and kenzi's in his beautiful Porsche.

"vex? Have you ever actually had sex with an animal?" she cringed at her curiosity looking at him as he drove.

"Honestly, NO!" they both laughed as they came to a Holt outside of their home. Before they got out vex asked, "Why didn't you tell her we weren't involved? "He asked in concern. "We need to sort things out kenz" he said to her as she picked at her nails. She opened the car door…

"There's nothing to sort out, we live together, and that's all. Help me out here?" she asked and vex's heart stopped. He was distraught.

What about at the hospital and what happened there? How she stood up for him and how she told him she loved him? Was it all just to make him feel better? What was he to her?


	8. Small note

**hi sorry about another note, but it would really help me if I had some more reviews so I knew if people like the story and where is going. so if you have time please PM or leave me a review. thanks :)**


	9. The moment to be intrrupted

**firstly i would just like the chance to tell others that i have another story about vex and an OC i will still continue this story no worries i'll post another soon. please go check it out its called 'Crimson' thank you :)**

as they entered the shack of a home Bo and Dyson waited patiently on the couch for their arrival home. As they turned their eyes locked on kenzi and her arms were wrapped around vex's neck as he carried her through the door. He walked over to the couched and gently sat kenzi next too. The wolf growled at vex showing off his vampire like teeth and luminous green eyes.

"Dyson calm down, she's home now. So what's wrong kenz?" she turned her head back to her claimed, helpless human looking for answers. In concern she lightly laid a hand on kenzi's leg smiling slightly at her best friend.

"Later," she smiled back. "We need to talk Bo… alone" she added looking turning her head to the wolf behind her and then to the Mesmer besides her.

"Ok I get the message." Dyson smiled at her and left after giving her a small hug. "I'll be at the dhal if you need me."

"Want a ride wolfie?" vex sarcastically asked with a grin on his face.

"Fine. But don't talk to me, ok?" he said firmly continuing to walk, with vex tagging on behind him.

"Okay what's up with you kenzi?" Bo asked in concern with a sigh of worry taking over her voice.

"Bo am sorry. I don't know what to do any more." She cried as she buried her head in Bo's arm as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, what's up? What aren't you sure about?" she asked with a single tear trickling down her face too as she lifted kenzi up. To see her best friend like this was incredibly upsetting for Bo, especially as kenzi almost never gets like this.

"I just… bo. I think I'm I love with vex. I know he's dark fae but I can't help it, he just makes me feel safe believe it or not." She giggled shaking her head at her surprising words, "I didn't tell you because I don't want you to judge me a think that I'm not the person you love. I love him Bo" She sniffled as Bo wiped her tears away from her face.

"Kenzi, its ok. You can't help who you love, and I would never judge you for a second. You mean the world to me, and if vex makes you happy then I'll make an exception for him. He does live with us after all, it's not very easy to forget he's here anyway." She assured as they both laughed at the thought of him moaning about the TV.

"Thanks bo." She said simply as they both shared a smile and a hug.

Back at the Dhal…

"Christ woman! What are you, world champion?!" a voice had shouted as Bo and kenzi entered the lifeless bar.

"No, I'm just not a looser." Tamzin smirked and left vex in mourning of the game he'd just lost to her. "Hey so what happened to you? Looks pretty brutal." She asked curiously as she approached Bo and Kenzi knocking back shots with Dyson at the bar.

"Slipped on water, broke my ankle. No biggy." she informed as her mouth met some more auburn liquid.

"oh." Was her response as she hoped for a more interesting story, she grabbed the whisky glass and poured herself a drink and sat with the others in boredom.

"Well aren't you lot a cheery gang." Vex said once more sarcastically as he grabbed the bottle of jack and sat on a table by himself and gazed at the bottle as he placed it down.

"Hey I brought this at least share it." A sweet voice demanded. He looked up seeing it was kenzi and turned his head to the bottle taking another big swig of it.

"Why all your drinks are for free, why not just get another one?" he said bluntly staring in the neck of the container of whisky.

"What's up dude? You look pretty out of it." Kenzi seated her shelf opposite him in concern as she took the bottle away from him, filling her own glass.

"You tell me" without giving her a moment to reply her snatched the glass bottle from her hand and stormed out of the Dhal.

In confusion kenzi ran after him. Now angry she yelled, "VEX?! WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU?!" he stopped and turned around and threw the bottle on the floor in front of him and walked an inch closer towards kenzi still leaving at least 2 feet between them before screaming,

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME BUT THEN YOU SAY THERES NOTHING TO DISGUSS?" the anger on his face lead kenzi to go from anger to guilt to annoyed, and then angry again. Both of them were feeling mixed emotions. Kenzi didn't know what to think but vex just wanted to know what he could do to make her happy.

"Vex I do love you, damn it! You think it's easy for me? I'm only human, and…" her voice now softer she paused and burst out into tears. Seeing her in such a state vex walked over to her not being able to feel the anger that he just felt, but the upset and the vibe that kenzi was letting off. She grabbed him tight as he pulled her towards himself clutching her and shushing her calm. "What about when I'm older vex? What about when you still look the same and I'm probably on my deathbed? What would happen then? You wouldn't be attracted to an old woman anymore would you?" She sniffled still with a tight grip on vex's black, leather top.

"Oi, listen to me" he pulled her away from him with a firm grip on her arms, his one hand left her arm and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry about hat just yet." He smiled at her and she smiled back, but their moment was soon to be interrupted…


	10. Angel of death

They turned in shock to see a tall man standing behind them,

"Most certainly. You must not fear the future, only the present." His deep professional voice instead there was nothing to worry about kenzi being human.

"Wait who you are?" kenzi asked in confusion and looked back at vex who looked like he had just saw a ghost.

"I mean your arm withholds great power, like no other fae in the world you have the ability to kill or save by a single kiss." The old and wise man informed the young girl that was seated on the curb.

"Who are you?!" kenzi asked impatiently to the man but his only answer was,

"I'm not of your concern, consult with the blood king, will tell all." The old man disappeared in a form of smoke.

"Kenzi, get to trick now!" vex stood up and gave kenzi a hand on standing in her ridiculously high heels. His pace sped up as kenzi tried to catch up with him. He slammed open the doors and walked straight down to tricks lair.

"Vex what does this mean?!" kenzi stood in the doorway trying to process all of her thoughts. Trick followed vex and motioned kenzi to follow before he went down the staircase.

Vex did nothing but pace up and down the room until kenzi's hand met his. "Vex stop" she said calmly and smiling at him.

"No kenz you don't understand, blood king will tell all as we were told." He said unsettled and gritted his teeth. "You knew didn't you?! You knew she was becoming fae, and the most dangerous one of bloody all!"

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?!" kenzi screamed as loud as she could.

Ignoring kenzi, trick shouted back at vex, "well I didn't want her to get scared!"

"SO YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE BETTER FOR HER TO HEAR IT OFF THE ANGEL OF FUTURE PRAIRIES?!" vex exclaimed in anger.

"NO OFCOURSE, NOT I WANTED HER TO TELL WHEN SHE FELT SOMEHTING WAS DIFFERENT!" trick screamed only to be led by a sigh.

"Will you both calm down, I'm scared shitless here!" she stood from the sofa and walked between the two that were fighting.

"Fine, kenzi you have power. But if you don't learn to control it, you could kill many that are innocent."

"Great explanation, you think she's less scared now?" vex asked sarcastically and put his arm around kenzi, she buried her head in his chest. Vex pulled her back and wiped the tears from her face. "go sit down, tricks going to explain everything ok ?" he smiled at her like he never smiled at anyone before, he was scared, but he knew now that he was I love, he looked at her and she smiled back. To his surprise she pulled herself up towards him and kissed him. His hands gripped her small waist as she held him around the neck. When the separated, vex made his way up the stairs, while kenzi turned to face trick. He looked at her in disgust a confusion.

"What, trick skip all the vex stuff and cut to the angel of future…whatever it's called." Kenzi stared at him with a straight face not bothering to tell him how happy he made her and he should accept the fact that she liked him.

"Basically, your fae. What you spilt on your arm when you visited the Norn, it was the essence of the angel of death." Trick sighed to see the look on kenzi's face, she was mortified.

"I'm the grim reaper?!"She cried as another tear fell from her eyes and down her face.

"No, both the grim reaper and angel of death are two different things. The angel of death has the power of choosing if the dying person lives or dies, the grim reaper however cannot die or be killed, he doesn't have to eat, sleep or breathe. He is truly immortal. He takes a soul, he never saves. If the person you see is dying and wants to pass his or hers soul onto the afterlife you may kiss them, you must then escort them to heaven or hell. However, if they think they will survive or they do not want neither heaven or hell, you leave them be." He took a gasp of air to see her reaction, but there was no reaction nor expression upon her face. "I know it's a lot to take in but this is a powerful gift kenzi." He explained to her.

"So I'm constantly saving peoples souls?" she asked in concern

"No. you can only be called upon if people do not wish to meet the grim reaper, which is not often. Only the power fullest of people and fae know the words of your calling."

Kenzi took in a deep breath and burst into laughter, "thank god I'm not gonna go all skeleton!" she smiled at trick who had smiled back.

Line break

As kenzi entered the room with all of her friends they all gave her a big hug, apart from vex who stood watching them all with a smile on his face. As they all let her go she moved past Bo, dyson, hale and Lauren to vex. She put her hands on his face and kissed him, pulling him further down towards her.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming." Lauren broke the silence as they all stared at their passionate kiss.

As they broke their kiss, kenzi and vex rested their heads together and smiled. "_Hey vex, guess what"_ she whispered to him with a huge smile on her face as she looked into his deep brown eyes,

"_What?" _he whispered back to her unable to break his smile.

"_I'm not going to go all skeleton!"_ she spoke softly to him as they both laughed. He pulled her in closer and they kissed once again.

"I'll meet you in the car love." He said with a wink and a smile on his face as he headed out the door.

"Kay" kenzi grinned widely, understanding where they were going and to do what. She turned back to Bo and her friends, "I know what you're all thinning, but he makes me happy. Besides it's not like you'd be able to get rid of him now he live with us. Oh, and Bo can you like stay at Laurens tonight were having a night in." she winked a Bo before giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading out to the car and vex.

Vex stood by the car and waited for her to make an appearance. She strutted out and as soon as she stood before vex she kissed him again. "So we going to bed?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip, playing with vex's belt.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Kenzi?" he asked as she looked up to him.

"Before you ask, yes I do" she smiled at him as he opened the door for her.

"I love you too." He replied as he played with a strand of her hair. "Were here forever and I will love you forever. So, you up to trying some new things in bed?" he said as she grinned at his suggestion.

"Why not." She winked at him before stepping into the car.

* * *

This story is discontinued for now as i'm not too sure if i want to continue, please review if you'd like it to be continued.

Thankyou


	11. Small note 2

**For all who have favorited, followed or have been reading this story , personaly i think that the ending could have gone much better and if i have spare time on my hands from my other stories i will be sure to end it better :)**


End file.
